When Evil Takes Over
by ThatAwkwardGrl
Summary: Beca Wane and Amber Stark both join S.H.I.E.L.D to avenge their families. Powerful villains like Deadpool, Venom, Loki, and Ultron are taking over the U.S and the original Avengers are quickly vanishing. Beca gets together with the next generation of heroes to protect her country. (Multiple outside series, FemSlash, Bechloe, OC, Staubry, and more... I own nothing) First Fic :)
1. Prologue

**AN: I messed up a little, but this should fix it a little. :) Most of the chapter aren't this graphic, I just needed the Deadpool effect. Later chapters are in Beca's POV not Deadpool.**

"Bang! Bang! Awww, don't run away. Boom! Headshot!" Blood splatters the cement floor. Cement… that's new. Wonder when the changed that. Last time it was a glossy looking tile pattern. It was pretty nice actually. Guess they wanted to go a little more conventional. "Meh. Whatever" Time to get going, don't wanna be late for this very important date.

I turn the corner while dusting off the tips of my glorified pistols and stick them in their holsters for safekeeping. Its time for this shit to get real. I pull out my babies as I sprint down the hallway. Ooh another one.

"Why did you drop your arm you might need that?" God his whaling is so annoying. "Shut up whiner!" His head isn't that important right?

I bring my blade across his plump throat, " You should lay off the donuts those rolls aren't healthy, " and with a little finesse I watch his head roll to the ground, kind of like a munchkin when you drop it. With a little thump and leaning to one side because they're never perfectly round. I hate it when that happens. Especially because they get all dirty because of the glaze. Eww it just rolled into his own blood. "You should clean up after yourself." People these days.

"Get down on the ground!" Well they're a little late to the party.

I turn around slowly, "I don't want to." Do they really think I'm going to listen to them when they are basically shitting their pants right now? There is no way they can possibly aim with their whole arms shaking like that.

I lean in a little closer for dramatic effect, now they are about dead body's length away. Their eyes widen, "What? I'm not going to hurt you…. much." In one fluid motion a slice their stomachs with both my katanas. "No guts no glory!" Nice entrails.

I casually spin back around and continue on my merry way. It doesn't take me long to reach my destination. I enter a room with large steel doors all lined up with camera's watching. As if the doors are going to do anything special… May be they were just waiting for me to come along and provide the entertainment.

I reach into my pocket and retrieve the badge I took off one of those fat officers.

"Finally, it's about time someone got down hear." A familiar voice, hmmm.

I turn to face the third door down, awe he's pouting. "Sorry Doc, not here for you. I'm sure you and all those creepy robot legs can find a way to entertain yourself for a while." I say with a smile, oh wait he can't see my smile.

"What? Just let me out you blithering idiot." His brow furrows when he speaks.

"Ooo angry octopus, bad boy!" I chastise him, "and how am I the idiot, when you're the one behind bars?" What a fool.

I simply turn away and go over to the darkest window I see. When I come across a pitch black one, I know I'm in the right spot. I scan the thingy and watch the door automatically open. In the back of the cell is nothing but darkness. A loud growl comes from the black figure that emerges.

"Come on now Venom don't be shy, Mommy and Daddy are waiting for us outside."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So I realize my writing isn't the best. I honestly just love to write and create my own little fantasy situations. Please review and tell me what you think, because I would love to learn from all of the brilliant people out there :)**

**Oh yea, and this story switches between Beca's point of view and the OC I created, Amber's point of view, and occasionally Deadpool. It is technically a romance, I just need to get there. I really want to set up the story first before we meet Beca and Amber's significant others. **

**There will also be like sort of Cameo's from different stories or series like OUAT and PLL eventually, but I'll take a while to get there, because it takes me forever to write. **

**I'm currently attempting to get into a college and I'm stuck in boarding school, so time off is pretty rare here. I'll try to update when I can, if I don't post for a while don't worry, I won't abandon you! It just takes me a while! **

**Annnd I don't own anything in this!**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy the story!**

Beca's POV:

"So how did they die?" I ask as I look up from the headline newspaper.

Dad walks over and glances over the paper for the fifth time, "I was told when Kent's body went haywire he over heated, causing an explosion within himself, killing him and Lois." He states with a monotone serious voice.

"But how?" I know my voice is lined with irritation, but stuff like that doesn't just happen.

"No one knows for sure. Traces of kryptonite were found," he walks over to his desk quietly and picks up a single green shard from a Petri dish, "and his nineteen year old daughter was the only one in the vicinity to not die." He adds a little more grimly.

I look around the giant concrete room for a moment, imagining it filled with people and the whole Kent family. That girl was standing right next to Clark and she survived. That explosion would have killed people in a room five times this size, or more.

I look back up to Dad who is know inspecting one of his many hidden blades, "How did she survive? Do her powers make her like steel too?" I ask more curiously.

"That's the thing, she doesn't have any powers and yet, she didn't have a scratch on her." He looks down at his feet before fiddling with the rest of the knives.

"Did she do it?" I hold my breath for the answer.

"No, she, Clark and Lois were very close. She wouldn't. She was put in S.H.E.I.L.D."

"Why? She doesn't have any abilities or special talents." That's bogus. Fury can't do that!

"Beca, enough questions. We are working on the situation." What does that mean.

"Working doesn't get anything done. We have to do something. Lets go find out who did it!" I start to walk over to my armor case next to Dad's. May be we can go to the site and find something; it had to have been Lex Luther!

Dad interrupts my train of thought, "No! You can't go outside. What did I tell you?" I internally roll my eyes. Not this again. "No one knows who you are, no one even knows you exist. Only Nick Fury. If anyone else knew about you, that there is another Wayne or potentially Batman's daughter, you could be killed. We have tried so hard for nineteen years to keep you guys safe!" He practically spits out the last word.

I hold my hands up for a moment, "Wow, wow, wow… 'We'? Who are 'you guys'?"

"Master Wane, may I have a moment?" Saved by the bell.

Alfred walks in with his hands behind his straightened back, composed as always. There is something about his eyes though. Confusion perhaps?

"What is it?" Dad asks in his gravely voice.

"Well, sir, it seems your alarm system has gone off. Trouble I suppose." Dad shrugs his shoulders as if it were normal, which it was. "However, what peaked my curiosity was that fact that it is no threat near here." He states in his priceless accent. Dad raises his eyebrows. "The alert appears to be coming from Malibu Place?"

And just like that Dad jumps up. He runs to his armor and literally throws it on with his mask. Completely in panic might I add? My stomach drops at the site. I've never seen Dad panic. He is always cool and collected.

"Dad what is it?" I try to hide the worry in my voice.

"Beca, I need you to stay inside. I mean it!" He at me sternly, "I'll be back soon. Alfred watches her. I'm taking the East Jet to California." And with that he was out the entrance to the cave.

What could possibly have him that panicked? Why is something in California such a big threat anyways? I don't even know anybody in California, well I don't really know much of anyone, but that's beside the point. Who is this threat and whom is it threatening. If this thing really is dangerous enough that Dad needs to fly over now, then it could potentially be a danger to him. He could get hurt. That's it.

I run over to the empty cage that held Dad's armor and grab mine. It's the same concept except no weird pointy mask. Instead I have an eye cover that covers my eyes and the bridge of my nose. I mentally apologize to Dad and run down he hall and towards the west wing of the Bat cave.

"Excuse me Miss, but I believe you are not supposed to be going down there!" Alfred calls after me.

I don't look back and keep running while calling back over my shoulder, "Sorry Alfred!" I push my legs even faster down the dark hallway.

I run for a minute in complete darkness before the light start turning on, lighting up the ground and walls. I enter a large room with stonewalls. Small drops of water drip from the ceiling in a soothing manner, successfully calming my nerves a bit. My feet clang on a now metal grated pathway. Underneath it is a fast flowing river. The path splits into three others. The center path leads to a massive waterfall. The damn thing needs to calm down; it's like the only sound I can hear.

The other two paths lead to two smaller platforms. They are enclosed by countertops that have different computer technology that I've never seen before. The screens are seemingly clear but they have images in neon colors. This is cool. The one on the east side has an empty spot in the middle, but the west one has a nice sleek looking jet waiting for me.

"Sweet." I let out to myself. Its jet black could fit two people comfortably up front and one in the back. Its slick with an aero dynamic design. Compact and loaded with discreet guns.

I run up to the console eagerly and begin to push buttons that look like they are ready this. Suddenly the engine roars to life. I can't help but smirk. This is going to be great, no threat can go up against this. While pondering my near future a weird sensation grows in the pit of my stomach. Nerves? Or is it just my excitement?

"Miss! Wait Your father said!" Alfred's calls out from down the hall.

That's my queue, I hit the door and it pops open vertically. I jump inside and the door closes automatically. I settle into my seat and take a deep calming breath.

"Where would you like to go Miss?" A robotic voice plays through speakers on the jet startling me.

"Jesus, what are you a programmed Alfred?" I mumble t myself.

"Actually, you may call me Jarvis." Holy shit it responded!

"Uhhhh, okay Jarvis. Can you take me to California as quick as possible?" I say still confused.

"Right away Miss." And just like that all of the green and blue lights turn on revealing the ultra technology within this jet. The dashboard is illuminated and ready to go apparently. "Systems fully powered and taking off."

The jet slowly rises, sending the butterflies back to my stomach. It rotates about forty-five degrees so that it's facing the waterfall. The water is pounding down into the river below. I feel an aggressive rumble as the back jets fire up. In an instant the jet shoots forward and through the downfall of water. I grip the armrest as I'm forced back into my seat. Water engulfs the jet for only a moment, and to my surprise a tunnel is on the other side. Rock walls curve into a sort of spiral that the jet follows out. I feel the jet going on an incline for about a minute before it levels off and metal wall appears. Oh crap, I probably hit a wrong button on the console. I'm going to die. I never did get to tell Alfred he was more than just a butler to me.

Just as I finish my prayers and "I love you"'s in my head the metal wall pulls apart into two pieces, creating just enough room for the jet to fit through. I mentally wipe the sweat off my forehead as I enter the night sky. My calm moment is short lived when I look outside the glass window. My heart rate quickly picks up as I scan the ground below me.

Massive lit up buildings line streets that are filled with the red taillights of bustling cars. It's like Gotham has it's own constellation. It's amazing! I've never seen anything like it. I mean I've seen pictures of Wane tower but now that I can see it and the rest of the city, it blows my mind. I wish I had been able to be a real citizen, and not hide behind enforced walls. This place looks stunning, and I'm not a part of it. I will be though. My chapter starts now.

"Here we come Malibu!"


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So this is not in Beca's POV and it is an OC. I will try to keep Beca and Amber's parts pretty even. If not I'm sorry :(. This is just the beginning of a wonderful story folks! Don't fret fun things are yet to happen, but I assure you they will!**

Amber POV:

"Amber Stark!" Oh no, what did I do this time? "If you leave out your auto-attach thingy one more time I'm going to send you to Fury!" I like to see her try.

"Mooooommm, I have to test and see if it can maneuver a path around the house to me!" I shout down the spiral stairs to her.

"Do it outside or something because, leaving your science projects around makes the house look bad for guests." She hollers back in a half joking manner.

"What guest?" I mutter to myself before I hear her footsteps fade away, probably down to the lab to see what Dad is up to….

No one ever comes over here. The only time someone other than Mom, Dad, or myself is here is when Nick Fury does his annual "checkup" to see if things are going okay. In reality he is just seeing if I've hit myself in the head with a brick enough times to think that joining his powwow of S.H.E.I.L.D recruits would actually be a good thing. Like really, why would I want to hang around brainwashed heroes that think swinging around wooden sticks and waiting for Fury to send them out on "missions" to "protect" the people is either fun or a good use of time. Fury is just wasting all of there time. There hasn't been a real "villain" around in eighteen years. They are all thrown behind bars or dead. The only crime still going around is no threat to the existence of the world.

I'm wasting my time just thinking about Fury and his little gang of prodigies. I still need to test that new equipment. I hope to God it works this time…. Last time wasn't so successful. I take a moment to look at the ceiling of my room. There's a nice big hole directly above my head. Dad said he wasn't paying for it to get fixed because I need to learn how to be responsible…as if he ever is. So I had to use my inner genius and figure out how to fix it. I expertly duck taped a plastic bag over it. It sags a little in the middle where it's most open, but it gets the job done.

Well, I better test this before Mom does anything drastic. I close my eyes and focus on the image of my equipment in my head. I sit tight and wait patiently. After a minute I open my eyes and let out a long drown out sigh. Their power is probably drained already. My dad can power up his equipment with his favorite chest implant. I have to charge everything every day. It takes up so much time. Dad won't let me use any arc reactor technology. "I can use it when I make it", sucks I know.

My thoughts about my Dad's antics are cut short as a low humming noise hits my ears. I do a quick Tebow before standing up to get ready. I hold my arms out to a forty-five at my sides and spread my feet apart. The door to my room automatically slides to the side to let my hard work fly in. The first piece flies in, a flame trailing it as opens up and transforms to fit my body. It attaches itself to my hand with a satisfying click and I can feel the gears adjusting the size. Not too bad. It didn't kill my ceiling or me. I flex my hand and look at the blue and silver armor encasing it. "Nice" I say out loud.

As soon as I speak that one word I feel the floor rumbling beneath my feet. Spoke too soon didn't I? Yea I did, because I can hear the rumbling getting more aggressive. Okay I just have to stay still, if I don't move it will probably go fine.

The second hand comes flying in, taking me by surprise a little, but it's all right. No harm no foul. A couple seconds later one of the metal boots grabs onto my right foot and the left boot jets in after, making me jump and go airborne. I'm now defenseless. I look back at the door and the rest of the equipment flies in all at once. Might I add with a lot of speed.

I look around my large room for anything that will help. Nope, every solution requires me to be able to reach them. And seeing how I'm currently floating above the floor, probably not going to happen. May be if I can just… BAM. All the equipment slams into me. The chest plate hits me so hard it throws me backwards and through the wall. I hear the blast of stone and wood breaking as I'm tossed into it.

"Crap" I mutter as I remember I'm on the third floor. This could potentially be bad. The chest plate fixes itself as the rest of the equipment catches up. I try to work the jets in my boots but the stupid charge makes it lag. Why didn't Dad make my room on the ocean side? I think to myself as I glance at the concrete of our driveway. Or at least build it over the yard so I could hit the grass? This whole thing was poorly planned.

The equipment quickly adjusts itself and locks into place. Just before hitting the ground the last piece smashes into my face. "Ow!" I exclaim. I so have to work on this some more. My complaint is cut short as I crash into the ground back first. I could have done that a little more gracefully. But hey, its not like I practice crashing through my bedroom wall everyday…. most days.

I stand up slowly while brushing off spare pieces of cement from my shiny blue and silver armor.

"If I may suggest something Miss?" The familiar robotic voice plays into my helmet.

"Go for it Jarvis." I deadpan.

"Perhaps you should seek alternative ways to testing your work. Mr. Stark does not seem to be happy with your methods." Uh-oh, forgot about Dad.

"Thanks Jarvis I'll do my best." Dad is going to kill me!

"Your power is at full Miss Stark, I suggest going to the kitchen when time permits. Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts are waiting for you."

"Ugh! Okay." I grumble before looking around.

I take a moment to scan the damage I've done. The house looks fine, aside from the gaping whole where my room is. Still has beauty and brilliant architecture. The driveway will need to be filled due to the fresh pot whole that is shaped like my flailing body. Other than that I think we are good.

I power up the jets and blast back into the house through the convenient door that is my room.

Awe it's a mess in here. I feel bad for the bots I'm going to have clean it.

With that though it mind I land on the rubble and proceed to walk into the hallway and down the spiral staircase. The house is very quiet and it's like the walk of shame going to the kitchen. Each step I take my armor clanks on the floor.

"This is so embarrassing…" I mutter under my breath before having my mask retract into the armor.

"Good, may be you'll learn something this time." Ugh why is does she do this? I turn the corner to the kitchen and am met with the eyes of my mother and father from across the island. "You can stop now." Mom says with a little more hostility than I'm used to. The robotic arm currently chopping carrots promptly stops and makes a low whimper noise as it shrinks down back into the counter. When the automatic cover to the robots counter cave thing, mom speaks up again. "Tony, are you going to say something?"

Dad snaps his head to face Mom and back to me, all the while looking like a deer in headlights. "Umm, yea. I do want to say something." He says his words slowly, pronouncing each syllable carefully.

Mom pushes her hands and arms forward and leaves them out in front of her as if giving Dad's words a little nudge of encouragement.

"I'm very disappointed in you." He sticks his chin up, not fooling anyone in his very characteristic way of not being serious. I fight back a smile as he continues, "You could have told me before you wrecked the room your mother worked hard to design…. I would have liked to watch that process." He finishes with a proud smile.

"Tony!" Mom smacks him in the arm. A look of hurt in her eyes. It only takes a half a second for the corners of her mouth to twitch upward and her scornful gaze to glisten with unwanted laughter.

I don't waste anytime bursting into laughter. It's so stupid, but that's what makes it funny. The mental battle Mom is having right now is hilarious. Dad joins me shortly after because, lets face it, Dad laughs at anything he does.

"Okay enough fun family bonding, go be useful somewhere." Dad snaps out his giddy laughter and attempts to be serious.

I give both of my parents a quick smile and spin around in my armor. I casually walk back up to my room. May be I should clean my room a little. I approach the new design change that I made. Outside of the gaping whole I look at the mauled driveway. The dent in cement fits my shape perfectly. I should just leave it there. No that's too conceited.

I gaze a little farther up down the hill that the road hides behind. Trees and healthy shrubs grow beside it. It's getting pretty dark out. I should probably do something about the side of my room.

I scan the rubble that covers the floor. At least the only broken thing is the wall; all of my things are okay. I kick a piece of stone near my bed out of the hole. It lands a few feet from my nice imprint in the cement.

Why did I have to do this? This is so stupid. Every time I make what I think is a useful device, I end up breaking the house. Breaking things isn't very useful in my opinions, unless it's Fury's toys. Then it's okay.

I go to kick another stone off the edge but a quiet rustling noise reaches my ears first. I look over to the right of the driveway at the perfectly cut bushes. I keep my eyes fixed on them for a minute. May be it was just some sort of an animal. I go to turn back around, but a thought strikes me. Dad hires people to keep animals off the property. Don't ask me how. "No animals live here" I freeze in my tracks when I hear a more noticeable rustle. "Gear up." I whisper. My helmet locks back in place and Jarvis starts to locate anything out of the ordinary. "Jarvis pull up the heat seeker."

"With pleasure Miss."


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: So here is another chapter, I probably won't be able to post another till the weekend. I don't know how long it will take because I have hockey this weekend. I'm really going to try though :) Please review so that I know how to improve, or just general comments. Thank you all!**

Beca POV:

"Are we there yet?

"I don't think repeating the question multiple times in a minute is productive."

"I didn't know A.I's could have sass." I reply.

Jarvis doesn't respond to that. I don't blame him; I just have to be patient. I sit and bounce my leg up and down, as I have been for the past hour and a half. New York can be that far from California can it?

Soon enough I look out the window and see a beautiful sight; calm waters rush over a seemingly endless coastline. This must be what a beach looks like. The sand gradually runs up to huge houses, clearly built recently with their modern design. The jet takes us north to a more remote cut off part of the shore. I can feel the jet begin to descend slightly and I take another look outside. The stars reflect off the ocean waves that crash against a rocky wall. The wall continues up leading into a cliff. On the cliff is a white, marble and glass house. A massive glass window overlooks the ocean in its ultra-modern design. This mansion puts my Dad's to shame,

"We have arrived, Miss." Just like that my heart rate picks up. Jesus am I having a heart attack? "Do be careful, I am detecting multiple threats in this area."

"What kind of threats?" I struggle to keep my voice from wavering.

"I have identified one as non-human, some form of alien…" I swallow hard, "The other two are both human, one female, one male. They are both armed." No big deal or anything…

"Where's my Dad?"

"That's knowledge this extension isn't privy to at the moment."

"Why?" My voice is laced with frustration.

"He has seemingly put on stealth mode."

Whatever… A moment later I feel a small jump under my feet. We have landed… I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing, but I know it's going to be dangerous. Outside the window is a field of grass and a couple of trees for cover.

I quickly adjust the small piece covering the bridge of my nose and around my eyes. It's not like anyone will recognize me anyways. I'm literally on no records anywhere.

Then the door opens suddenly. "I suggest moving with haste, Miss."

"Gotcha." With that I jump out into the chilly night air. I quickly glance around my surroundings to figure out where to go. Looking to the right, past the black jet I see a light coming through some bushes. I guess that's my direction. I jog over to the bush quietly, because I don't want an alien to hear me. I peer through some leaves to get a better look. The light is coming from the mansion I saw before. Wow it looks even cooler in person. My house is so old compared to this. I scan over the large nicely cut lawn. The house has multiple rooms that are seemingly made of glass. My eyes continue up to a gaping hole that just doesn't look intentional. There is shattered glass covering the grass and littering the driveway. The cement is ruined with a deep imprint of a man in it. Spare chunks of concrete scatter the ground. I can't see through the hole in the house because it is too dark. I wonder if this is part of the threat Jarvis was talking about.

Suddenly a chill runs down my spine when a gnarly growl reaches my ears. It's distant, but that doesn't take away from the effect it has on my nerves. I snap my eyes over to the left where there is another row of bushes off a little ways away. I can make out four shapes. Three are lined up outside the bushes and one has their back to me facing them. One of the three is standing in a power stance with a small glow coming from his hand that I can't really make out. In the middle is a slender raven-haired person casually holding a long blade. The third makes me hope that I'm really hidden, it's apparently dripping with some sort of black slime. Its mouth is agape bearing massive teeth. The three stand with no shortage of confidence.

The one with their back to me is standing hesitantly a little ways between the goons and the mansion. Their stance is defensive. There is a small glint of light shining off of the their back. Is it armor? It has to be; now that I think of it they do look a little bulky regardless that it's fitted right to their body.

This is not a friendly encounter. I should probably do something. The three figures are slowly creeping forward. I start to make my way nearer as well. Once I'm safely behind a bush about fifty feet away I get a better look. The alien is massive! Ew, look at its eyes! They are like big white scars on his black face. The girl is the only normal looking one. She wears a tight fit suit with a leather jacket the color of her hair. She looks like a ninja, minus the weird mask. She is holding a katana in her right hand, but there is another attached to her back and she has two gun holsters at her hips. The boy to her right is smirking in an uncomfortable way. He has round features and isn't exactly attractive, especially with his all green padded suit. The thing in his hand is glowing a green light, emanating enough to see that is a little orange ball, I have know clue what its purpose is.

The armored guy takes a step forward. Its full body suit is blue and silver in a sleek design. There is a dim light coming out of his chest piece. The mask he wears is stoic and has the same very dim blue lights in the eyes. When I look closely I can see the palms are the same way.

"I'm loving the new colors, when did you get the make over?" The girl teases. Her voice is off putting, it' too prom queen to be evil.

The body of metal doesn't reply.

The girl gives a nonchalant shrug, "No response? That's a first. Did you run out of clever remarks? You are getting kind of old." The not so hansom fellow cackles at her side, and she quickly gives him a death glare. The tension lasts a second before a frightening growl comes from the alien. I jump back a bit, but oddly enough so does the girl.

"Anyways…" She says while heaving out a heavy breath, "Just make this easy and come with me while the boys take care of the property."

The armor dude takes a slight step back and clenches its fists.

A determined look grace the girl's model like features, "Alright, Tony Stark, you asked for it." Wait a second; I've heard Dad say that name before… She doesn't wait a second and gives the alien a small nod. In a blink of an eye a long black tentacle shoots towards the blue armor and hits it dead center in the chest with a loud clang of the metal. The blow sends the guy hard to the ground scrapping the dirt as he goes. I stifle a gasp and the tentacle retracts with a satisfied grumble from the alien.

The clump of armor rolls onto its stomach slowly and lifts its head, looking at the three. He gets on one knee and plants his fist in the ground for support. The dim light of the mask flickers slightly before going out completely. Immediately afterwards the mask pulls apart and gears shift around on there own. It pulls back and the metal technology retracts into the back piece of the suit. Once the mask is gone it reveals and unexpected sight, there stands a girl no older than me, with long blond hair and amber eyes.

She slowly rises to both feet. She flicks her head to one side to remove some hair from her golden eyes. "Shit." She mutters out of breath.

The raven-haired girl stares wide eyes at her, "You are not Tony Stark." She says in barley a whisper.

I find myself rooted to my spot when I know I should be doing something now.

"Mind telling your name, pretty girl?" The boy asks in a pompous manor and waggling his eyebrows.

The blond shoots daggers at him with her eyes, "Mind getting a nose job?" She says clearly out of breath, but nonetheless happy with what she managed.

The boy goes to take a step forward but is stopped by the raven-haired girl's katana against his chest as warning.

"Who are you?" She asked confusedly.

"No one." The blond says seriously. What does that even mean?

"They only told me about Stark, no one else…" Her thought process is cut off when the alien lashes out.

He extends one of his grimy claws. The blond try to dodge it to her left but it still is able to make a gash in the side of her neck. She brings her hand up to the flow of blood and swings her other hand powerfully at the retracting claw. She manages to swipe small piece slime off of the edge. The little black substance clings onto the sport where she was previously cut.

"Venom, no!" The raven-haired girl shouts as she begins to panic.

"Stacie, what's the big deal? We are supposed to take them out." The annoying boy says.

"Not her, Bumper! She is not part of the plan!" Stacie gets in his face.

"Whatever, it's too late now, lets just finish the job and get back to base." Bumper says before running towards the house.

Venom charges after him after growling the word "Kill." In probably the scariest way possible, until he is out of sight.

The girl, Stacey hesitates for a moment before speed walking over to the girl in the armor's side. She kneels next to her and pulls something out of her pocket. It's a small vial. She places it in the girl's armored hand and wraps her fingers around it. "It will last twenty-four hours. I'm so sorry." And after those parting words she went after the boys.

I should do something now. I break myself out of my trance from the events that just unfolded. "Damnit." I mutter as I run over to the blond girl's side. I place a hand on her chest in an attempt to stabilize her now shaking body. The golden eyes are starting to flutter shut. I grab the vial from her hand and take a quick look at the light blue liquid. I really hope this isn't some trick, but then again this beautiful girl doesn't have any more options. I pop the cork out with my teeth and spit it onto the ground. "Drink it." I say in a soft command. She opens her mouth slightly and I pour the fluid down her throat. I back off slightly and notice her shaking eases away. I take a silent breath of relief before moving around her. I wrap one arm around her back to help her to her feet. The armor really weighs her down, which makes it difficult. I start to lead her to the way I came, when I suddenly feel the earth beneath my feet rumble. An ear piercing noise follows afterwards in a loud explosion. The sound of smashing concrete and glass shattering reach my ears. I dare look behind me, only to see the blinding sight of flames everywhere. The once beautiful mansion quickly becoming a pile of rubble. When I look up past the smoke I can see what looks to be a familiar jet, but my mind is probably playing tricks on me. Another crash send us stumbling forward with force. I rush of heat smacks into my back and I continue to struggle forward into the lit up bushes.

"We've got to get out of here."


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so I had to post at least a little something before the weekend. I'm really trying I swear. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm getting to the romance part soon, just have to get set up first. This is my first time writing and I would love to hear your thoughts so I can improve :) Enjoy this next chapter is short, sorry. Thank you for reading!**

Amber POV:

Darkness, that's all there is, is darkness. I thought that when you died there was supposed to be a light. That's what happens in all the friggin' movies. Well I guess I put my trust in the wrong place again. So… is this what eternity is going to be like? Just pitch-blackness and my annoying thoughts? And that stupid beeping noise! Jesus someone turn it off! It's getting louder. This must be hell, its like Chinese torture. I wasn't that bad! Come on!

"Dad!" A voice calls out. Great now I have to hear all the wonderful moments of my life over again. I didn't like my childhood damn it! This is so cheesy. "Dad, look her vital signs!" Oh wait that's not my voice.

"I'll go tell Tony." A more gruff voice adds.

The footsteps fade away. "Please be okay…" The voice I thought was me whispers. If I can just see who that would be lovely. May be I'm not dead.

Then I feel, actually feel something touch my wrist. Almost like fingers. I open my eyes to check. Yup. Small delicate fingers are wrapped loosely on my wrist. Oh wait! I opened my eyes!

"Oh my God, you're awake!" The voice says happily, but in a hushed manner. Oh a person. My eyes dart up to meet a deep blue pair. Thick with eyeliner they stare back with curiosity.

"I…ya…I'm awake." I manage to say through gritted teeth. "What is that?" I old back a tear as pain continues to seer through my chest.

"You took a hard hit out there against that black thing." She pauses when I cringe again, "I think its called Venom." She takes a deep breath while brushing a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear, "That nasty cut on your neck allowed some icky black slime to get into your blood stream…"

"So what does that, ah! Mean?" I fight for words.

"I was getting there…" She deadpans, "That black slime is actually some kind of symbiote and it keeps trying to make a beeline for your heart. Some mysterious girl evil chick named Stacie gave you some voodoo liquid to keep it from overpowering you for a while." She stops again to give my wrist a quick squeeze, "so now you need a little extra help to keep it out."

Oh no. Not this please. Another seer, and I look down. In the middle of my chest is a bunch of bandages mucked up with blood. Through the red, is a bright glowing light in a circle shape with another triangle in the center. Just like my Dad.

"Yah. Tony was able to get you one of those arc reactor things, it was a pretty gross procedure." She scrunches her noise at the memory.

"Is it permanent?" I ask in a drawn out voice.

"I'm not sure, but it kinda seems like it. The pain will subside though."

Well I guess that's good, I mentally roll my eyes.

Why couldn't I have done anything before? Now I have this damn thing! Mom is probably pissed. Dad probably is too.

"Where are my parents?" I ask quickly.

She sits there for a second and lets go of my wrist, looking awkwardly around the room… "Your dad is in the other med-wing. He got pretty beat up, but he will be okay." For something that normally would make a person happy after an explosion went off in their house, there is something in her tone that makes me nervous.

"What about my Mom?" I try and compose myself.

"Uh…" She continues darting her eyes.

"Please tell me she is okay." I sit p violently ignoring the pain. The brunette flinches back. "Sorry, I just need to know."

"I don't know how to say this." Silence, "She didn't make it.

I don't think I heard her right. A lump starts to form in my throat and I forget how to breathe. It takes me a minute to finally suck in the needed air to survive. I know I'm denying the truth, but the explosion couldn't have been that bad. Then again I didn't see it.

I sit in silence for a while, just soaking in the news. My body feels heavy where I am and I can't seem to move. This is happening right now. This is actually freaking happening. This shit isn't supposed to happen. Mom is supposed to be fine forever, because Dad and I can deal with stupid explosions.

My mind goes back to the last time I was in the kitchen with Mom and Dad. They were right there. It was so normal. Then in my mind the memory is thrashed away by burning flames… She's gone. Mom is gone. I know this girl isn't lying, I can see it in her eyes. She sees the pain in mine. I'm so weak. I let Mom slip away… I fight away every emotion that is being thrown at me in the moment and take a deep breathe. "Thanks for telling me." I say lowly.

The girl darts her eyes to mine for a moment looking shocked. "No problem" She mumbles awkwardly.

That's all we say for the next hour. She goes off to fiddle with some armor thing and I just sit in the white bed in the big cave place reflecting on all the memories of Mom. Her smile flashes in my mind and suddenly my blood is boiling. How could those stupid assholes kill my mom? She didn't do anything to them! Hell, she didn't even invade on their petty crimes. I'm going to get them. All of them. I don't know where to find them, but I do know how to find out.

I jump out of bed, barley registering the pain of the cords pulling out of my arm. I leave them dangling in my wake. I know what I have to do. Mom would have wanted me to do this.

"Wow, wow, wow!" The girl comes rushing back in through the tunnel a the back of the cave, "What are you doing?" Her voice is raised in alarm.

" I have to fix this. Those murderers are going to pay." I say in a low growl.

The girl doesn't back down, "You can't just leave here…" Her tone is demanding but I can hear the undertone of a plea.

Who is this girl? I haven't encountered many people in my life, but this girl, with her dark eyeliner and sick armor, is different. I can tell she not typical. Anyone who enters my life isn't typical, Tony Stark is my Dad. He put his life on the line for the rest of the Avengers when Loki tried to take over. Here this girl is. Strange in her manners, but nonetheless the same as me. We are similar. I can see it by the way her blue eyes look at me. I'm something new. New people don't strike up that much interest in ordinary people. I must be special to her, and not because of who my father is, but because she is just like me. She's been kept. Now we need to break out.

"Please I have to, I haven't done anything my whole life and now I have a chance." I beg now trying to calm myself.

The girl thinks it over for a second. "Where are you going to go?" She asks as she slowly walks towards me.

I point up at the roof of the cave, "Into the sky." I say simply.

She pauses for a second and gives me a small smile, "Then I'm going with you," She sticks her hand out to me, "I'm Beca Wane by the way."

I raise an eyebrow at her before grabbing her hand firmly, "Amber Stark."


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay these chapter are kinda boring, but I'm a sucker for action. So don't worry I want cool fight scenes and dramatic romances too. I'm just setting all this up. Please review so that I can hear your thoughts :) Enjoy!**

Beca POV:

"No!"

"Absolutely not!"

I can't say I didn't expect that from them. Dad and Tony stare wide eyed at us.

"Come on Dad, we need to do something about this!" I plead with Master Wane.

He steps back and finds a seat in the armchair next to Tony's plain white bed. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs out heavily. "Beca, S.H.I.E.L.D isn't a good organization for people with your ability." He shakes his head in disapproval.

"You're better off being a hamsters tripping over your feet in an wheel two sizes too small." Tony adds from his now propped up position.

"Dad, we aren't rodents, we can actually make a difference. We just need to have access to the right tools." Amber grabs her father's scrapped up hand, "Mom would have wanted this."

I can see the tear threaten to fall down his face. "Yea…your right."

"Tony, you can't be serious. Fury doesn't know what he is doing up there." Dad tries to sway the argument.

"Bruce, eighteen years ago Fury got the gang together against all odds to save the world. After seeing those three ignoramuses blow apart my house and take away my wife, I'm sure they aren't just out for a walk in the park. This is bigger, bigger then what the Avengers had to take on. Bruce, this is bigger than us." His tone is serious as he quietly tries to reason with my Dad.

"We have spent our whole lives making sure they don't get noticed by anyone. What is going to happen now? They are going to be sitting targets!"

"No they aren't…" He pauses dramatically, "because no one is going to know who they are." How do we going to get into S.H.I.E.L.D with out them know whom we are? I thought Tony was smart… "Fury tried to get me to sign up for S.H.I.E.L.D, epic fail on his part. He doesn't actually know about Amber at all." He looks at Amber with his chocolate eyes, "That's why you could never come downstairs when he was around kiddo." He turns back to my Dad, "We just send them up as misfits, and they already play the part well enough."

"Ha-ha…" Amber says sarcastically.

He smiles at her warmly, "They just waltz up and enroll, and they can be agents not supers."

Ohhhhhh, now it clicks. We can pretend to be training to be agents rather than having abilities. Who would have thought Tony Stark actually was clever? I smile to myself.

"Do you two really want to do this?" Dad looks me straight in the eye, I know he is looking for any doubt, but he won't find any. I turn my head to Amber who is leaning against the countertop by the bed. She gives a silent nod.

"Dad, we want to do this." I confirm.

Tony sits up from his makeshift bed with a small grumble of displeasure. "You need softer pillows…" He waves a quick accusing finger at my Dad, who merely shrugs, Tony returns his attention to me and Amber, "You need to keep yourselves unknown at all times. Any one finding out who you are related to will get you sent to waste the rest of my life on ship training. Being training agent will get in the good books with Fury and he will send you on seemingly pointless mission that will allow you to get information on the goons that took away everything." He gradually worked up is frustration.

"It's okay Dad, we will be fine. We've already trained, and I don't even have the social skills to tell anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D my real name." Amber offers a small smile to her Dad, who returns it hesitantly.

"Beca, no breaking the rules, you have to follow them at all times. Try not to draw attention to yourselves. You are much more talented than anyone who you're going to meet there, with the exception of some genetically enhanced baboons." Dad giving me a lecture…

"Daaaad" I draw it out to show the obvious, "I'll be fine. I always follow the rules…" All three heads snap towards me, "What?"

"Stealing my jet ring a bell?" Oh yea.

I look to the floor to hide my awkward realization. "That was one time..." I mutter under my breath.

"You have to take this serious, this is serious. We can't afford for the two of you to get hurt. It is risky business. Tony and I could barley fight off those three and two weren't even originals.

"Originals?" I question my father.

"Versus next generation. Originals are the first wave. Those three aren't the first wave. For instance, the green boy is Harry Osborn's son. Bumper is his name, he inherited his father's power and equipment. The girl with the katana's parents are unknown, but she shares the same abilities as her uncles, Wade and Slade Wilson."

"What about the alien?" I shudder at the thought of the grimy creature.

"He is an original. His name is Venom. He has taken on other identities, once inhabiting Peter Parker and Eddie Brock, now it's just the pure symbiote with some absorbed powers from its previous hosts. He is lethal, and he is the reason you have reactor technology in you." He looks at Amber.

She feels at the metal in her chest and looks down at the bright blue light, "We'll get him." She says with a determined glare.

Shit that's a scary look, "Don't worry Dad. We got this." I smile at him.

"Hey Bruce, if you don't my me breaking up our lovely group discussion, may I talk to my darling daughter in private for a minute." His tone of his voice playful, but I can tell he is being serious.

Dad doesn't say anything, but he ushers me out into the cave. I look over the rocky walls for a moment before Dad closes the door to the health center. We walk over to where the grate path starts and continue to the railing that overlooks the flowing river. The massive waterfall roars in our ears. It's comforting, but I know I won't be hearing it for a while after today.

"There's going to be a lot of people there, Beca." Oh good a speech, but I know it's important, "You have to keep your eyes and ears open."

"Aren't people ears always open. If you've learned a way to close them please teach me…" I smile.

"Be serious." He chastises me, "You have to keep a low profile. You can't trust anyone with your identity. There are people out there who will jump on a chance to hurt you. I have had my number of run ins with criminals." He pauses to think over all the bad guys he's taken down, "And not only that, Fury will try and get you in on lockdown with the rest of the original's kids."

"Why would he put people with power on lockdown?"

"He wants to keep you all together and have you at hand if he ever needs you. It's not a bad idea either; it's just that if everyone is up there, then no one is left to defend here. That's what Tony and I have been doing these past years." His eyes are locked on the waterfall, "Just don't tell anyone who you are."

I nod in agreement. I'm pretty sure I won't even have the chance to. The only other people I've revealed myself to are in the building, no one else knows I even exist. This is my chance to do something. To make a difference. I won't screw it up. It can't be that hard to take out a couple of goons with pumpkin bombs and slimy tentacles. Why were they even at Stark's house? They didn't take anything, so they weren't after his technology. They destroyed everything and left nothing standing. It's like their sole purpose was to kill Tony. That's pretty low, they aren't even from around here, and Tony hasn't had any quarrel with them.

They mentioned it being a job of sorts and that they were going back to a base. They must be working for someone else. Oh my gosh, could this be connected to Clark Kent's death? I don't know, but I will find out if it's the last thing I do.

"And you can't bring your armor. Nick Fury will definitely recognize who made it." I frown at this. I hope we don't get into any murky situations while we are up there.

The door opens from behind us, "Hey Dark Knight you can come back in!" Tony calls from his bed. Dad rolls his eyes the same as I do and we walk back in. "Are you ready for this? Because I've never really been a fan of undercover trying to be discreet thing. But hey, I understand you are Master Wane." He smiles amusedly.

"I like being in the shadows…" Dad responds quietly.

I look over to Amber who is now wearing a black t-shirt with no sign of arc reactor. They did a good job of covering it up. "We're ready." She says firmly while gripping a suitcase I didn't notice until now.

"How come you get to bring stuff?"

"Just in case…" She taps her chest and the ting from the metal rings out quietly.

"Right." I mentally hit myself in the face.

Tony slowly rolls to his side and takes a step out of his bed. His face contorts slightly in pain when he stands, heavily supporting his right leg. "Well, we better get you guys up there." He motions us to the door. "Oh yah, and one last survival tip. Don't get too close Fury, you eye-patches are contagious."

Only Tony Stark would….


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's another chapter, because I'd rather write then get into college. **

Amber POV:

"What exactly are your names again?"

"I'm Amber, and this is Beca." I try and avoid the black cloth on his face.

"Last names?" He says in a bored voice.

I look uneasily at Beca who shrugs…so helpful, "We don't have one. Our parents died before we really knew them. We have been living on the streets since. The only family we have is each other." I gesture towards Beca, who I know is stifling back a laugh.

"Well, that's very…. Touching" He says with uncertainty, "You guys just decided to join S.H.I.E.L.D on a whim?"

"We heard about Iron-Man and Pepper Potts' murder. We thought we could try and use the little fighting skill we have and put it to good use." Beca adds with a cautious look over to me.

Fury twitches his lips into a thoughtful shrug with small approval," Agent Maria Hill will show you two to the noob training room." He nods to the serious looking women to his right, "I'll be keeping my eye on you."

I attempt not to laugh because how can you not when a guy with one eye refers to his own eye? I mean, if I had one eye I would totally make jokes about it.

"Right this way." The women's voice is kind but full of authority. She is clad in an all blue uniform. She holds herself confidently; clearly she is proud pf the S.H.I.E.L.D emblem patched onto her sleeve.

The agent takes out of Fury's office and down a cool looking hallway. We pass a number of labs and a comm room. One room we pass has a huge open space with hundreds of desks and computers lined up. This is definitely where all the magic happens. A massive glass window is at the front looking out to the clouds.

I know we are in a giant air base, but it doesn't even seem like any of this could be able to sustain in this altitude. Everything in here is dense with technology. I wonder how it all functions so well…. Oh wait, I do. Stark Tech. Boom.

I just entertained myself with a mental conversation with myself. I need to get out of here.

"This is were you will report to for every training session. Which is often. The training times have increased now because of the event that took place at Tony Stark's mansion." She takes a deep breath before straightening her back and waving us into the now opening glass door.

When we walk in all eyes turn towards us. But just as quickly turn back around. That's not creepy at all. Everyone in here is nearly the same age as Beca and me. Their faces are all serious and drained energy. Damn, must be tough work in here. The room has multiple glass windows for agents and other workers to see into while passing by. The floor is a navy blue padded mat. Don't want to hurt us here.

At the front of the class is a boy who is apparently teaching how to strike an imaginary opponent. He barks out the commands for each movement, almost with hostility. He scrutinizes each person's moves and tactics.

One girl stubbles out of her line of students. She tries to quickly recover, but she is too late. The skinny boy jumps at the opportunity to criticize her entire time here.

Next to me I Beca clears her throat a little more loudly to make it obvious.

The movement in the room slowly comes to stop, "You must be Amber and Beca." The boy at the front of the agents in training stops waving around his arms to stand tall.

"Yea," We both reply dully.

He tilts his head a little at nonchalant tones, "I'm Jessie Rogers. I'm going to be training you until your fit for missions." He puts his hands behind his back and nods his head towards the back of the crowd while raising his eyebrows.

How old is he anyways? We are like the same age, "Does that mean go over there?" I ask in slight irritation.

He gives a small roll of his chocolate eyes, "Yes, it does."

This dweeb is not going to walk over me, "Sorry, I didn't you had to get training on how to use words too." I return the favor.

There are a few chuckles amongst the group. The brown haired boy looks around them accusingly, and they try to quiet down. I give a small smile and Beca has on her typical smirk.

"Drop the attitude and get in the back." He commands with a snarl.

"Wow there chief no need to get mad." Beca holds her hands up in innocence.

He darts his gaze over to her and narrows his eyes defiantly, "It's Captain, actually." He folds his arms across his chest as if what he said was supposed to mean something.

Beca and I both look at each other while pondering the significance of what he said. Then it clicks.

"Ooooh. Your Captain America's son." I clap my hands together slowly, "Congratulations, that's quite an accomplishment. I can tell you really had to work hard to get your title." I should probably shut up now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He starts walking towards me.

"Nothing." Beca quickly answers for me.

Jessie walks right up to me, anger written all over his face, "I've accomplished a hell of a lot more than you have. I have served this country against real evil. What have you done."

"Don't get your own life mixed up with your dad's." I taunt.

"When was the last time you encountered a wanted villain?"

Is he seriously going to try and say he has tone anything while on this big ass ship? He's never come across a real bad guy, he is too busy trampling over kids who want to do something more with their lives. I've seen the real deal, "Yester…."

"You're right." Beca cuts me off urgently, "We haven't encountered any, that's why we are here." Crap she's right; I'm getting too wrapped up in this.

"Good," He smiles, "Now get in the back and lets get your training started." His tone is now lighter as he walks to the front of the group again.

This is boring. All of the exercises we are doing I've done with my Dad a million times over. I know Beca has too. Regardless we go through the motions, because honestly, I don't want to argue with Captain Asshole over there.

The session is two hours long. When it's over I silently thank the lord and hurry out to the door. I grab my briefcase that's waiting for me right outside and rush down the hall.

"That was fun." Beca says sarcastically from right behind me.

"Yea tell me about it." I say as I turn the corner with speed.

"How are we going to deal with him everyday?"

"I don't know, but hopefully we will be out of that class in no time. I want to get those guys for what they did. Every second in here is wasting time." I think over why I'm here again.

"Don't worry Amber, we are going to get them. We wouldn't have been able to if we were still hiding out in the Bat-cave." She reassures me in a low voice.

She's right. If I was still sitting on that bed think of ways to get revenge, I would never have been able to actually do something. At least being here I'm around people who are constantly trying to find threats. Soon enough they will find those three idiots. When they do, I'll be there.

I clench my fists in anger and anticipation of what I' going to do to them. I turn another sharp corner, not paying attention to where I'm going. And of coarse I slam right into someone.

I stubble backwards and Beca pushes me back forward quickly, probably so I wouldn't knock her over also. I look down and a girl is kneeling on the floor. She has long golden blonde wavy hair. I can only see the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry!" I actually apologize as I reach down to help her up.

I guide her up by the arm and watch as she slowly regains he balance and is steady on her feet. She looks up at me with captivating green and blue eyes.

"H.. Hi." I stutter out. What is wrong with me?

She looks up with a slightly befuddled look. Her angular face is sad looking. She must hate me. "Hi." She barley whispers while bringing a hand up to her neck uncomfortably,

"I'm really sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine." Again in her soft angelic voice. "Are you new here?" She asks a little more bravely.

"Yea…." I have to think of what to say next. "My name is Amber…. No last name…" I awkwardly add.

"I'm Athena….Kent." I hear Beca gasp besides me and I swing my hand back to whack her side.

"Well, it's been lovely meeting you." Beca grabs my wrist, "Beca, by the way!" She calls before dragging me all the way down the hall, leaving the confused girl behind.

Once we are out of earshot and around the corner I halt my movement, causing Beca's arm to yank back, "What's up with you?" I ask in frustration.

"A couple of things, actually." She begins, still a little jumpy from her previous realization, whatever it is, "One, she's Athena Kent." I stare at her incredulously, "Clark Kent's daughter!" Oh wait I think I know where this is going, "Not only does that make her someone we shouldn't be messing with, but secondly, there's a huge debate on how she survived an attack that killed both her parents."

"Her parent's died?" I ask more to myself then to Beca.

An attack. They were originals. My Dad's an original and he was attacked. Is this a trend? That's why she looked so sad. A pang of guilt washes over me. I quickly push it aside.

"Weird thing is, my Dad told me she doesn't have any powers, like at all." Beca whispers to me.

That's why she isn't dead. Whoever is in charge of the attacks is trying to take down people with power. "We need to find those three." I say almost darkly.

Beca places her arm around my shoulder and pulls me in for a half hug, "We'll get them." And I believe her one hundred percent.

"Oh my god, everyone needs to report to the glass room!" A man runs down the hall to quick to even process.

Beca and I exchange a look before running after him. A small hint of panic fighting with me as we reach the large room. It's same room as before with all of the computers and big glass window. The only difference is now the window has been turned into a massive screen that nearly everyone on the ship is now staring at with anger, hurt, panic, and some determination.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi awesome commenter! The thing said you were a guest, so I couldn't reply. So I really hope you read this. I'll try to make it more clear who is speaking, I really don't think all that much when I'm writing, I just write... I know that kinda bad, but it's fun. I'll really try though, thank for pointing it out! And regarding the whole Beca being Batman's daughter, I don't really know why. I just hit the idea and I really wanted an OC, so I think I just sort of ran with that. I also figured Beca was kind of the quiet type in the movie and sort of alone until the end, and Batman has the whole fight in the dark type thing going on. I don't really know. Would have wanted her to be a different hero? Cuz I can definitley try to work that in a future fic or something. Thank You for reading! This chapter is wicked short, but I had to write something. :)**

Deadpool POV:

These people should really learn to not shoot in this direction. It's not very safe. Oh, there goes another one. Sorry, I'm not sorry, but your head was just too juicy for me not to.

"Oh hey, look another chopper! Its got guns this time!" I squeal with joy.

I point both of my adored pistols at its front window. This is going to be so much fun! "Ten points for…" Bang! The explosion goes off before I even hit my trigger. Awww… why? The spare pieces of metal fall into the sea of people below us. I wanted to do that. I snap towards the source of buzz kill, "Really?" I shout.

He turns to me with his gross one eyes face. Even covered up it still creeps me out. "Get back up to the balcony." His serious tone ruining my good time.

"Yes Ma'am." If I could see his mouth and the rest of his ugly face, I know he would be scowling, "Just kidding Deathstroke, buddy." I twiddle my fingers in his direction before scaling the white marble pillars and landing on the platform.

"Reporting for duty Boss!" I put my hand to my forehead and salute.

"It's about time you fool." He snarls while readjusting his golden helmet, "Stand to my right, and you!" He calls over his shoulder, "Get on my left."

The giant slime ball takes a couple heavy steps over, and I jump to my position. Time to put a serious face on. I can do this.

I pull out both katanas and place them at my sides. I attempt to patiently wait for the big moment.

"Hello, people of the Capitol." The big man, well not so big man starts while waving his scepter over the crowd, "As you can see, your president is no longer breathing." I smile to myself, that was me! "I am now in charge of this nation. Fear not for I am no cruel owner. Don't think of this harshly," Okay his accent is annoying now, "Just think of yourselves as, under new management." He smiles a wicked smile, "And anyone who tries to stop me, will have to deal with them…" He waves to the thing and me; I slice my katanas at an imaginary head before placing them back at my sides. "You're heroes are no longer with you, so don't waste your pitiful time trying to find them. The Iron-Soldier is dead, along with the Steel-man. It seems the rest have surrendered into hiding." He shrugs, "Let me assure you though. If they do return, we have an army, and it's grown mightily." His stare is almost scary.

The moment after the Boss speaks, hundreds of other known law-breakers and creative killers enter the platform from inside. I recognize many, but others are unfamiliar. We so cool! This is going to be so much fun! I fight the urge to jump up with excitement.

The party is just getting started.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: So thank you all who are reading this! I can't believe people actually are reading this story! This chapter has some Bechloe moments in it. I'm working on the whole falling in love thing, so bare with me. I tried to make this interesting, but you never know. Review and let me know what you think so I can improve! Thank you all!:)**

Beca POV:

The past week has been chaotic. Fury still hasn't grown the balls to send us out to try and stop Loki and his minions. I mean seriously, every moment we spend up here is time for Loki to plant another base. Up here we aren't even connected to what is going on below. People die everyday when a riot happens, or if they don't do their work efficiently. It's weird though. Loki hasn't tried to do much of anything, but remain in control. I was expecting him to go into to some anti-human rage and try to kill us all off. Really it's as if Loki was a little late to the imperialism party.

Here at superhero lock down, we have been training everyday. Captain Loser has been a hard ass all week, trying to get everyone in shape. It's hard to keep our cover though when we have to fight other students. Amber and I have skills that we shouldn't have as just agents, so we try our hardest to only fight each other. Amber also has the whole metal chest problem thing going on. If someone were to hit that they would be asking a lot of questions. We try and keep to ourselves. Every once and a while, we indulge in an unentertaining conversation with someone. Usually another student asking us where we come from and why we actually know how to defend ourselves, because apparently it's a difficult thing to do. I guess may be it would be if your dad weren't The Dark Knight.

Being in this training session doesn't really help much. Amber and I don't learn anything. The only thing good about it is we can push each other to fight harder.

Amber is really good at fighting. She could probably drop everyone in this room if they were all attacking her at once. She has good instincts. A great multi-tasker.

Me on the other hand fighting groups of people is not my strong suit. I prefer one on one. I can focus on one person and study their moves. I can hold my own in a group though.

"Hey!" I've pulled from my observation by none other then the Captain, "You two practice together all the time. Switch it up." He gestures to Amber and I in one of the corners, "Amber, go over there with him," He nods his head towards a thin curly haired boy. Amber looks doubtful, but go over anyways, "And you…. Over there, she's a real fighter," As if I'm not already one.

The girl he nods his head towards notices Jessie looking at her and understands what he wants. He walks away as the girl walks over with a hop in her step. Someone doesn't realize the country is under attack.

Once she's in front of me I notice her fire red hair with luscious curls. She has a pearly white smile and the nicest blue eyes I've ever seen. I think my expression is something offensive, because she quickly looks confused and her perfectly sculpted brow creases, "You okay?" Oh god, her voice is amazing.

My voice doesn't find me. This must be what happens when you don't know what a pretty person is. I probably wouldn't react like this if I didn't live in a cave, literally.

"Hello?" She waves a small hand in front of my face.

"Yea…yea I'm fine, just zoned out for a second." I shake my head to try and recollect myself.

"Captain Rogers wants us to practice together." She says simply.

"Apparently." I grumble.

"Well, lets get started then." Her tone is playful.

"Alright, lets." I get in a ready stance with my hand up near my face.

She copies my movements, "You ready to dance shorty?" She laughs openly.

I pout for a moment and look at my feet, "I'm not that short." I frown.

I don't have a moment to utter other word about my height; I feel her leg connect with my feet and I'm flattened onto my back with a thud.

Ow. I look to my left from my spot on the ground and my eyes connect with Amber's, who is now looking at me with a confused yet amused face. I grumble and pick myself back up.

"Gotcha." She mocks me. My glare meets the girl's unwavering smile, "I thought you were better than that." She fake frowns and takes a step closer.

"You took me off guard, I didn't know S.H.I.E.L.D actually produced anything useful." A sneer.

Her smile drops and she lashes out with her fist. I anticipate it and grab it dead on while swinging my own foot at her feet, successfully sending her off balance. As she falls to the hard floor I guide her with my other arm and hand behind her back, a little move to mess with her head a bit.

After softening her fall our position is that I which my mouth is by her ear, "I was kidding." I whisper with a hint of a chuckle.

I pull her back up and we face off again. Her cheeks are reddened and her breaths are slightly heavier. I totally just threw her off.

"Okay," She looks at me with a newfound determination, "You're different." She observes.

"That's what I'm going for here." I shrug, "Wouldn't want to be one in the same.

She swings an arm at my face. I easily dodge it to the left.

"Are you implying that I am one in the same?" She asks out in frustration.

"No, just the rest of the clones around here." I jab at her side with my hand, only to be deflected away by her arm.

"Clones? How can you say that, you hadn't even the slightest clue about this until last week." She questions me while attempting to do a high kick to my face.

I grab her foot by my shoulder, "I know a lot more than you think." I say mysteriously while tossing her back slightly by her shoe.

She plants her foot back down and instantly kicks her other one out, "How?" She asks skeptically.

I barely jump up enough to miss her foot, "I just do." I try and bite my tongue as I land back on my two feet.

"Oh, you just do… that's real convincing." Her sarcasm is frustrating, if only she knew who I really was.

"Yea, well, your approval isn't really my main concern." A half lie.

She throws another punch that I knock aside. I do the same with my own fist, only to be denied. We go into a full on brawl from here. Putting everything we have into each punch or kick. Brawl is too much of a messy word though. It really is more of a dance. There is a rhythm to it. This interesting red head is a real fighter; I struggle trying to keep up with her. She's been doing this her whole life. Her moves are so much more fluid then my own. My strikes are choppy where hers are elegant. The only thing similar with our fight is our passion for it.

I can feel my body pushing forward wanting to take on the challenge, to never back down. I can feel her indulging more into the dance. I've completely forgotten everything about anything else I was previously worried about. I need to prove myself here. This girl's heartedness for the duel is difficult to capture, but I find my way to.

I know we are reaching our maximum capacity for punches thrown. I'm physically fatigued, and I honestly can't remember the last time I have worked that hard in a training session here or back at the Cave.

The red head throws a tired punch at me. I lazily grab it and bring my free hand towards her. She effortlessly ties it up by her waste.

Energy has left me completely. I don't even try to untangle myself from her. I confident she's in the same boat, because I feel no tug to get away from my grip.

I faintly hear someone behind me clear their throat.

I'm pulled out of my trance, and take a moment to notice my surroundings. Every single student in the class is part of a big circle that has formed around the red head and me. Their expressions are impressed. They must have been standing here a while.

I can't help the small blush that crosses my cheeks as I pull away from the body I have spent all my vitality on.

"Nicely done girls." It's a voice I didn't expect to hear.

I turn my head around slowly to look into the only eye it's possible to. Ugh, he's so creepy. With his hands behind is back in his overly large leather jacket. His face never really reveals any emotion does it? No, judging by the protruding lips that are pressed together, he always seems to have doubt. I come to learn that is just his face. He is stoic as ever.

"While everyone is in this convenient circle." He casually waves is fingers around at us all, "I have an announcement." He pronounces every damn syllable when he talks, "Will the following people please step forward and report to my office immediately." Everyone straightens up. I feel bad for these people, "Benji Banner," The curly haired kid Amber was practicing with steps forward, "Jessie Rogers," Captain jerk face looks around uncertainly before making his way to the front of the circle, "Chloe Barton," The red head exchanges skeptical glance with me before joining the two boys. Fury looks around for a moment and pauses before the last names are called, "Lastly, Beca and Amber." I find Amber in the crowd and she is clearly surprised. I swallow hard before standing next to her with the group. "The rest of class is dismissed." With that he walks out of the classroom.

A few of the students mutter under their breath to the people next to them. The group I am now standing with hesitates. We all look at each other dubiously.

"What are we waiting for?" The Capt' speaks first, confident with his tone, but I can see the scared little girl in his eyes, "Lets go." He swallows hard.

With that we all make our way down the hallway and past the communications room. No one says anything on the way there. Benji looks like he is going to pee his pants, the beautiful red head is darting around her blue eyes as if something is going to pop out at her, and the Captain is puffing out his chest as he walks down the hall in the front of us all.

I look next to me at Amber. I can see she is thinking about all the different possibilities of what about to happen, and what Fury wants us for. This whole operation means the world to her. Her pensive expression makes me calm down a bit. If Amber is able to think through this, so can I.

I take a deep breath as Jessie opens the door and we all make a semi-circle around the one-eyed man's desk.

Fury is standing in his usual pose with his hands behind his back. He doesn't say a word, as if he is waiting for something.

Not two seconds later the door opens. In the front, is a tall very straight blond haired girl. She is wearing some kind of armor that I have never seen before. Its like steel chain link armor. It's outer worldly. Her shoulders have big steel guards on them. The chest piece is composed of two circles that seemingly connect it all and more of the diamond shape metal links. Its dye is a pure red and silver. I'm slightly jealous of it actually. The girl walks right in and stops just behind the rest of us with a serious look plastered on her face.

In from behind her is that other girl again; it's Clark Kent's daughter. What is she doing here?

Amber hits me in the side as if to notify me that the girl did actually walk in. As if I didn't already know.

The girl runs her fingers through wavy golden blond hair. Her blue-green eyes scan the room cautiously before landing on Amber who is gripping the back of my shirt and basically shaking. I nudge so that she stops. Superman's daughter takes a couple of steps forward before settling for being a distance away from the rest of us.

"Thank you for joining us," Fury nods his head at the two girls, "For those of you who don't know, this young lady is Aubrey Odin," The straight haired girl raises her head proudly, "And this here is Athena Kent," Athena ducks her head so she is looking at her toes, "You are all probably wondering why you are here." We all mumble in agreement, "Well, I can sort of tell you." He says awkwardly. Is this guy for real? "You six are going to be a team." I here a moan of protest from Jessie, which is shot down by Fury, "You will all be working together closely here for the next couple of weeks."

Weeks! We are going to be in here for weeks! The friggin' world could be taken over by then! I know I'm not crazy for thinking this, because Amber physically flinches besides me.

"When you are done training, I will send you out on missions to try and collect data and bring it back to S.H.I.E.L.D. I can't give you anymore details…so don't ask." He looks at us all. "Now all of you go discuss your differences and why you all dislike each other or whatever in the briefing room to get it over with now, and try not to fight." He shrugs his shoulders as he points us to the door.

We all look at each other before grudgingly make out the door and down the hall.

This should be a fun conversation.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey, it's been a couple of days now. I tried to actually be a student for a little bit. That experiment it over now. Things are just getting started and now it's gunna get good (hopefully) after this chapter, which kind of is where most of the plot set up. Bechloe moment are on there way! Comment and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**

Amber POV:

"I can't believe I got partnered up with all of you. Just a bunch of rag tag wanna be's." Captain Ass-hole looks around the oval conference table accusingly.

All of us sit around with nothing but annoyance written on our faces. We've had to listen to this for the past hour; honestly none of us has said a word about it.

"I mean really, Benji can't fight for the life of him, because he is too preoccupied trying to remain human," Benji just looks at his hands that are resting on the table, "and you two don't even have any affiliation with S.H.I.E.L.D." he waves his arms at Beca and me. I silently roll my eyes. Jessie sees me do it too. He then takes his rampage to a whole other level, throwing his arms in the air he shouts, "At least Chloe, Benji, and Aubrey have original parents!" He looks around a moment before deciding what to scream next, "Even Athena, and she killed hers!" He flails his arms around and points at Athena, who is sinking back in her chair.

Did he really just say that? That is such a low-blow, "What the hell!" I yell at him from across the table. My blood is boiling and I know that if not for Beca grabbing my arm, I would already be rearranging Jessie's face.

I barley notice all eyes snap to me in the heat of the moment. The room looks on in curiosity, but I know they are all thinking the same thing.

"Don't get you panties in a bunch, Amber. You don't even know what it's like to have parents, let alone parents who actually serve the nation." Jessie sneers, not even flinching.

"Don't give me that bull-shit, when you're _heroic_ father, is hiding in some hole in fucking Germany!" I snarl.

He looks at me in shock, "How did you know he was stationed there?" His voice is almost a whisper.

I feel Beca elbow me hard in the side. I wince for a second while trying to think of an excuse. Shit I don't know what to say.

The whole group looks on, waiting for an explanation. I open and close my mouth a few times.

"Well?" Jessie demands, but I don't even have time to think of an explanation as a loud alarm goes off.

A second later the wall in front of us lights up and an image appears. The familiar dark face pops up. He looks at us with a sassy eye, "Now that you have all gotten to know each other for approximately an hour," He tilts his head to the side a bit, "I'm sending you out on your mission."

The room erupts in protest. No one here is ready for a mission.

"I can't tell you anything about it, because our technology is glitching out, and I'm afraid a virus may have been planted."

"So how are we going to know what to do on the field?" Jessie practically whines.

"Pull yourself together Rogers. You all know what the issue is, your mission is to fix it." With that the image disappears and the hidden speakers click off.

A moment of silence follows. I glance around the room and look at the shocked faces.

Suddenly the floor beneath us starts to rumble. Metal sheets glide down the glass windows, shutting us out from the rest of the ship. I dart my eyes around looking for an answer to the shifting room. The table we are all around slowly descends into the tiles on the ground. The chairs we are all in rotate so that they are facing forward. From behind the chairs harnesses are produced that fasten around our shoulders. There no way to possibly get out.

Then a frightening noise is heard. The sound of metal retracting, as if we are being pulled off the ship. The whole room is literally moving. What the hell is going on!

Then it drops. I think my stomach is in my throat. The rest of the crew is feeling the same way, because I hear multiple screams. My shoulders are pressed up against the vest, keeping me from hitting the ceiling.

We are plummeting from the sky right now. Is Fury's plan to kill us? A sacrifice to Loki in hopes that he will spare S.H.I.E.L.D. I knew there was something off about taking us in. He was planning this the whole time. Now we are going to be splattered on the roof of this stupid room. I had plans! I'm supposed to be doing something.

In the middle of my thinking of every worst possible outcome, the room seemingly levels off and slows down. It's slows enough that my shoulders are no longer touching the vest. The screaming on the room subsides and I hear a few worried breaths.

Not long after the room jolts upward slightly and stops moving. The vest on my shoulders is lifted and retracts back into the chair. Once released I jump up from where I was just restrained. The rest of the crew does the same thing.

"What's that?" Beca asks from besides me, she is clearly our of breath.

I spin my head around to where she is looking. A shelf is sitting in the back of the room. It just finished rising up from the floor and locking in place. On the shelf is an array of gear, specific for each member of the group.

Jessie runs up to the shelf and instantly grabs his shield. Shocker, it's literally the same thing as the original captain's. Jessie smiles and looks around the room with pride. Guess he's happy about it…

Chloe steps up next. She grabs two gun holsters and their rightful pistons. She attaches them to her upper thighs securely. When she tightens the last strap she glances up seemingly at Beca, who uncharacteristically fumbles around to the shelf.

Beca picks up a few throwing knives and sticks them in a pouch she grabbed around her waist.

Benji awkwardly grabs a pistol. He defiantly doesn't know how to use that. Athena is right behind him and doesn't make a move to grab anything. Is she not trained to use weapons? God I just can't figure this girl out.

Before I can think anymore of the subject Aubrey makes a frightening squeal, apparently of joy. She lunges at the shelf and picks up this massive sword. It must have some weird Asgardian magic, because a girl that thin should not be able to pick that thing up. Once she wields it and swings it around a few times she looks over at Jessie. He is grimacing at her.

"What?" She asks him aggressively.

Jessie jumps a little at her high-pitched voice, "What good is a sword going to do you?" He judges.

"In case you didn't realize, dimwit, I'm a demi-god. This sword is my source of power, and I can tell you right now, it does a lot more damage than your shield." She rolls her eyes and turns her head away with out a care in the world.

Jessie doesn't say anything after that. I think I'm going to like Aubrey. She starts to go towards the now open door at the front of the room. The rest of the gang follows behind her. Jessie sulks at the back. I can't help the grin from creeping on my face.

I turn to go out the door, but a voice stops me, "Amber…" The call is soft.

I spin around to be greeted by Athena's alluring eyes, "Y…yea?" I ask.

"I think this is yours." She extends her arm out to give me my blue briefcase.

I almost forgot about that! "Thanks!" She places it into my grip.

She gives me a gentle smile before walking past me with the rest of the group. I stand baffled for a moment before continuing in her direction.

I take one hop out of the room and find myself standing on grass, leaves and twigs. It looks like we've landed in a patch of trees. We are smack dab in the middle of it. The trees provide nice cover from any seeing eyes. Although if I look through the trees there is something that looks like buildings in the distance.

"Hey guys, I think we should go check that out over there." I really want to look at it.

The group mumbles in agreement and we make out way through the trees. Beca walks by my side, "This sucks…" She mumbles.

"Yea, I know." I agree.

"How are we supposed to get to them now?" She asks in frustration.

"I guess we just find out where we are and make out way to D.C." I say with a shrug.

"Yea, I guess." I can tell she is getting a little doubtful…. "Hey look!" She suddenly shouts.

All of us quickly crouch behind a fallen tree. I look up ahead and it is in fact buildings. It looks like a run down city. Geographically I have no clue where we are, but the buildings are all boarded up, so I guess we are no place good. The street has random bunkers set up. The sidewalk has a red tint to it… I don't want to know why. Trash litters the streets and there is not a sole outside.

The group continues to walk in the tree line to stay in cover along the city. Not to long after a particularly well-kept building comes into view. Looking closely I can see people milling around outside of it. They aren't people though. They look like deformed lizard without a tail. They have little bits of bronze armor scattered over their bodies. They also have wicked creepy looking faces. Like, it's unnecessary to be that ugly.

"What are those?" Benji whimpers.

"Those things come from the same place as her." Jessie hisses while pointing at Aubrey.

"They aren't from where I'm from! They are in a complete other world." She reels back at him.

"Whatever, we need to figure out what they are doing. We need to understand the situation." He instructs us.

"Why don't we just find a way to D.C so we can take out those petty villains." I chime in.

Jessie shoots me a glare and opens his mouth to respond, but something else captures all of our attention.

Circling around the nice building is a massive suit of armor. Its look is pure silver. The armor flies around in a familiar way. My heart rate quickens as I look at the scene in front of us unfold.

The armored thing lands harshly on the cement in front of the building. The lizard dudes drag out three people from the entrance. The people are resisting the grip of the creatures. What are they doing? The people have bags over their heads so they are not to see. The metal dude stands in front of them all directly.

I think I know what's going on here. I make a move to get up, only to be stopped by Beca. Her dark blue eyes pleading me to stay put. I breathe out heavily and continue to look on.

The armor guy's palm lights up a sinister red as he raises it level with the bags.

"Is that Iron-Man?" Jessie asks dumbly.

"Da…Tony Stark doesn't where a suit like that mark at all." I quickly defend my father.

"Oh right, and he's dead." I grit my teeth at his last statement.

Beca squeezes my arm and I face forward again from my crouched position. I barley have time to refocus on the scene when three quick blasts pop out of the armor's hand. Just like that all three people are lying on the ground. Dead. Holy shit that actually just happened.

The creatures pick up the bodies and put them in a pile across the street before lighting them on fire. The metal guy just flies off into the distance like nothing happened.

Anger swells up inside of my body, "Why didn't we do anything!" I growl.

"Do what? We would get slaughtered by that thing!" Jessie yells at me.

"Well aren't you a brave Captain, you really are putting you're life on the line aren't you." I sass him.

"I've been doing this for the past eighteen years! I know what I'm doing!" He tries to assert his authority.

"Oh really? You think you know what your doing? Because please, tell me if I'm confused, but I'm pretty damn sure that every single fucking villain in the world didn't decide to come together until right now. You have no clue what you're dealing with." I shout.

"She's right." Aubrey speaks up before Jessie fights back, "This hasn't happened before, so we need to play it safe." She waves her arms in an attempt to calm us down, "We should camp out by the room shuttle thing and try to figure out where the heck we are tomorrow."

I don't say a word, but just storm off in the other direction. I need space to breathe and the stupidity in this general area, is suffocating me.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: So I haven't been on in a while. I'm really sorry. Hockey is weighing me down a bit, but no fear. I won't leave this story. Hopefully you are enjoying it. This is a wicked short chapter, but I will make it up to you, promise. Have fun reading and review so I have an idea of what you all think! Thanks!**

Beca POV:

Back at our "camp" things have settled down. The crew is resting inside the drop box. I'm currently sitting right outside of the door. I claimed to be taking first watch, but honestly if the steel dude comes for us, we aren't going to be able to stop it from kicking the crap out of us.

I can still hear Jessie pacing back and forth. His steps are so heavy it actually hurts my ears. He's still mad Amber left. She'll come back; she just needs to blow off some steam. Getting metal implanted in your chest must be hard to adapt to. Hopefully she's careful. I mean I know she can handle herself, but without her armor she doesn't have anything but her hands to fight with.

I think I'm worrying a bit too much. I'm still a bit frazzled from falling out of the sky into god knows what state. I have to get to D.C; this group isn't going to do anything here. We need to take down Loki so the rest of the villains have no one to follow.

"Hey," A peppy yet concerned voice breaks me from my thoughts.

I spin my head to my right; Chloe is taking a seat next to me with her back against the metal room.

"Hi." I answer as cheery as possible; I don't want to make her loose her optimism.

"How are you feeling?" The red head asks. Does she want small talk?

"Fine." God I suck at conversing.

"You worried about your friend?" The worry laces her words.

"She'll be okay." I say hopefully.

"Why did she leave?" Dang she's curious tonight.

"She has a lot of pent up anger." I suggest to the interested girl.

Silence follows my statement. The night breeze ruffles around the fallen leaves. Why is Chloe even out here? She should be resting and getting ready for tomorrow, because God only knows how hard our journey is going to be.

"Where have you been?" Her question catches me off guard.

I take a second to think, "What do you mean?" I attempt to stall.

"Well, you came out of nowhere and earned a mission in a week. It took me sixteen years to earn my first mission, without my mom or dad's help." Her blue eyes are trying to pry me open for answers.

"I've been… places…?" I say awkwardly.

"You're an enigma." What the heck?

"A what?" I ask with an almost mocking tone.

"A mystery, and I want to figure you out." She answers with a thoughtful expression. It's like she is searching my face for the answers to her questions.

"Trust me, I'm not that interesting…" I try and push away her curiosity, but her expression never falters, "You, on the other hand, peak many interests." I add afterwards.

"What makes me interesting?" She asks playfully.

I should just stop talking now, but damn those eyes make it hard not to answer, "Well, you've been training on a ship full of elite agents and famous heroes, your parents are the two best agents in the world, _and_ even though you're serving under Fury, you still have a steady beating heart, I can hear it." I tell her confidently with a nod at the end of my list.

"You can hear it?" Chloe's question is filled with disbelief.

"When you live in the dark you get in tune with significant sounds people normally ignore."

The redhead pauses a moment and soaks in my words, undoubtedly trying to decipher their meaning. After a minute or two she breathes out a tightly held breath, "You're weird." She softly punches my arm.

"I know…" I mutter to myself before giving a friendly push of my own.

Her blue eyes dance as she smiles at me. Did I really cause her to smile like that? I've never done that before. I honestly didn't even know where my heart was before, but in this moment its beating so hard and fast, I could probably see my chest rising and falling in its form.

Why is she pretty? Her flawless features are distraction. I should be figuring out how to get to D.C, not letting a redhead rest her head on my shoulder. Dad would disapprove. I'm not supposed to be 'getting to know' anyone. My life sucks. I was just trying to get some good old fashion revenge on these bitch villains, but now they have to go and try to take over the United Fucking States. Who does that? Doesn't Loki have his own world he can take over? I wish Thor would drop out of the sky and kick his brother's ass. May be I'll ask Aubrey later if she can call him or something. She must have some sort of connection to Asgard. I take a moment to remember the giant sword she had. On second thought, may be I'll just try taking him out without Thor.

The girl besides me takes a deep breath, causing me to jump out of thought. She wiggles around a bit and rests her head on my shoulder. I uncomfortably shift. Well she is certainly quick on getting familiar. I release a breath of my own and settle back down and look onward.

The stars look really pretty tonight. I've never really gotten the chance to look at them before. Sure I've seen pictures, but nothing really compares to the real thing.

I steal a glance at Chloe. She looks peaceful, glancing up at the sparkly sky. I wish I could tell her all of my thoughts.

Not really thinking about it I turn to face the red head, "Chloe," I grab her attention. She turns and looks at me with concerned blue eyes. Can I really tell her my thoughts? Just a little, "Chloe, I…" I don't get to finish my sentence a two quick shots go off. The same noise as when the metal guy shot those people in front of the nice building.

"What was that?" Chloe jumps up quicker than I am able to.

An unsettling feeling rises up through my stomach, "Oh no, Amber!" And just like that I'm calling for the rest of the crew while sprinting out into the forest. I don't have to look to know that Chloe is right by my side; I can feel her determination to reach the sound in time, before…. Well before it's too late.


	12. Chapter 11

** AN: Hey party people! I trying real hard to upload chapters. College apps are really weighing me down. However! I'm hoping to right a lot over Thanksgiving break. The plot is just starting to come to life. At least I think so. :) Thank you all so much for reading and enjoy! Make sure to review so I know how to improve, this is my first story so I would really appreciate suggestions! Rock On!**

Amber POV:

This is so stupid. Like why am I even hear right now. That thing killed those people and we did nothing. The originals wouldn't have sat down and waited. This group is just a bunch of wimps. How are we supposed to stop these guys if we keep letting them do whatever they want? That metal guy copied my Dad's designs that could be really bad. The thing was relentless, it needs to be stopped. We just let it go!

I slam my fist into the tree next to me. Too bad I have no superpower, because that really fucking hurt! I continue to make my way through trees and push aside the dumb branches from being in my face. After smacking another twig I reach a small clearing. Through the trees ahead I can see streetlights. I didn't want to go this far; I am supposed to be wallowing in the depth of the forest.

How long are we going to be here anyways? Being in this town isn't getting us anywhere; I don't even know where we are. I pray to whatever greater power is out there that we aren't too far off, "Please help me…" I say quietly to whomever.

"There's no one up there." I freeze in my tracks and soak in the voice that just spoke. I hear a couple of footsteps behind me getting closer, "At least that what they said." I look to my right and see none other than Athena standing there with a sparkle in her eye from the stars.

Why is she here? Should she be with the others? I think I'm internally panicking for no reason. I tend to do that a lot lately. This is my chance to understand her; I shouldn't be standing here like a moron. The country may be at stake, but honestly if I can't figure this girl out I don't think I can help anyone. I'm too engrossed.

Say something Amber, "I'm sorry about your parents." Wow, very well played.

Athena doesn't flinch; she just continues to look on to the lights in the sky. It's not until a full minute later that she speaks, "I never got to see it."

I furrow my brow and think for a moment on what that could mean. After failing to pick up on what dark message she is trying to convey, I have to ask, "What?"

Her eyes are glazed, "Krypton." Her gaze never leaves that distant world. I get it now.

I don't know how it all suddenly clicks, but it does in part. She doesn't have anyone here, and Krypton would be the only place for her, but it doesn't even exist anymore, "You're Dad didn't get to see it either." It's true; it was destroyed when he came here.

Athena slowly looks back to me, her eyes glowing green, "You're the only person to call him that…" Is that a tear in her eye? Surely not…

"What?" I ask dumbly.

"My Dad." She says it so simply and I want her to elaborate, but she looks back to the stars and I know she's just trying to hide her emotion. She is hiding who she is, this whole time she's let people tell her who she is. They call her a killer, but right now she's bringing me to life.

I follow her eyes to the stars. They glisten, but they're all so isolated. May be that's why they are so beautiful. That's an interesting thought; Athena is lonely. Was it her isolation that made me look at her? That sounds like a contradiction, but what do I know? She must feel the pain of not being able to talk about anything. No one will listen to her, at least not until now. She's been accused and run into a hole that she can't get out of, not without help. May be I should tell her who I am, I could tell her about the explosion; tell her she isn't alone because I'm here. I can't do it though, it's too risky, and so I settle for less.

"You're not alone you know." I say it quietly, but I know she hears me.

Her eyes snap onto me in an instant. She understands, I can feel it, but her green eyes are glowing so intensely that it's almost supernatural. They are searching me, for honesty, and that thought makes me sad. She can't trust anyone. Probably not even herself.

As she stares at me her eyes seemingly grow brighter and brighter. I think my mind is playing tricks on me, but either way my heart rate picks up. It's pounding in my chest, I didn't even think it was possible. I wasn't fooled when they told me what the arc reactor does for me. Not only does it keep out the symbiote, but also it keeps my heart beating. My heart is no longer my own, so why it suddenly beats so fast is unknown. The effect this girl has on me is crazy. The air is thick, like something is going to happen. I feel myself anticipating something, I don't know what though.

A second later my vision is obscured by golden blond waves. I'm taken by surprise when I feel two desperate arms clinging onto me by my neck. Athena's face is buried in my neck and I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was keeping.

Is this a hug? Yeah…a hug, and God does it feel good. It's now that I realize how cold I've been, because I feel a rush of heat run coarse through my body. A strange sensation a hug is, but even more strange is craving more.

As if answering my desire, Athena wraps her arms around my neck even tighter, like she thinks I'm going to leave if she lets go. I make my hold around her waist more secure and bring her into me, because I'm not going anywhere.

The moment is cut short as soon as I feel her chest press into mine. I silently curse as she tenses up. I reluctantly pull away to face my mistake. My dead heart is now pounding a mile a minute. I'm so done. I have to think of something quick here.

Athena takes a step back, her eyes are a fiery emerald, and they are literally lit up, "What is that?" Her voice is confused, but I can find a hint of hurt in there.

Why does she sound hurt? "I have a…a…medical condition…?" It's not a lie… is it bad that I just laughed a bit at myself? I'm so screwed.

She goes to ask another question or accuse me of something, or say anything that will most likely ruin me, but like every great confrontation, she doesn't get a chance to.

A huge wall slams onto the ground between us, making me jump back. Holy shit! I think my stomach is in my throat! I can see my shocked expression in the reflection of the shiny metal in front of me. Oh…wait a second. That's not a wall. That's the thing! The thing that we saw ruthlessly kill those people when we first got in this friggin' place.

"Target engage." The thing has a creepy ass robotic voice, almost like a sinister Jarvis.

Did it just say target? Oh no! It's staring right at Athena. I have to do something. No cold feet, come on Amber do something!

The first thing that comes to mind is to punch the thing. I wind up as much as I can before smashing my fist into the solid metal. I would be satisfied with the loud clang it made, except the only smashing that happened was on my bones.

"Ow!" I cradle my hand in my body protectively. Jesus that thing is sturdy.

Aw, man, I'm really in deep shit now. The thing is slowly turning its head to look at me through red…eyes? I think they are eyes. Before I think anymore on it's appearance a bone-crushing elbow is delivered to my lower chest, successfully throwing me backwards in the air. I land with a bang on something hard and cold, the pain seers through my back. I roll over to the side slowly and grunt. What the hell did I land on? Really, the brief case? I totally forgot about that.

"Target unarmed. Eliminate." That stupid robot.

I snap my eyes to the metal thing again. Its taking huge steps towards Athena, whose is trying to take hurried steps backwards. She's trying to get away, but she can't. The look of fear in her eye is real, and I see it clear as day, when she glances over to me. A silent cry for help. That's all it takes to break me. She is defenseless. Just like my mom was. These villains really need to stop messing with people, because I will kill them.

A moment later my body stiffens, "Human organic," The thing growls before pushing Athena to the ground with its massive metal arms. I faintly hear the small yelp that escapes her.

Just like that, I roll onto my stomach and push myself up by my fists in a push up position. I'm on top of the briefcase again. In anger I slam my clenched hands into it, an attempt to get up. Another rush of heat runs through me, but this time it's different. When I look back up, I notice the thing's palms lighting up with dark red energy. The heat hit me turn into a surge of electricity, charging up my anger and desperation.

To my surprise the briefcase lurches and grabs onto my fists. I let out a small gasp, but my newfound determination doesn't wither. The briefcase transforms and pulls apart, before reaching out for me again, and I let it. Various metal pieces crawl up my body and spread over me. Gears shift and turn locking my feet in and making their way to my legs and arms. A large chest piece spreads across and I feel a sharp point poking at my skin. A perfect hole is made to reveal the arc reactor that powers me. The chest piece then clamps down and settles comfortably. Not a second later the final piece slides over my head and attaches to the rest of the armor. It's dark for only a second before I hear the hum of the suit coming to life.

I don't hesitate to make the jets it my boots send me with impossible speed over the thing and in front of Athena, who is slowly getting up, clearly frightened. This makes my blood boil even more. I plant my feet in a defensive position and hold my arms out, one closer to me for protection and the other more extended.

"You are not taking her away from me." I say in a low tone. It's comes out a little distorted through the helmet.

I open my palms up to face the metal thing. I stare down its glowing red eyes. My suit only takes a mille-second to charge up, and I fire off two blue blasts. It's a direct hit, sending it back in the direction I came from and through a large tree. The massive heap slams into the ground and the tree topples over it.

"Not used to anyone fighting back are you?" I nearly spit out the words with my revamped confidence. This armor is so strong. I'm starting to like this arc reactor.

"Amber?" I spin around as quickly as possible to find Athena with a mixture of relief and that same confusion that has been haunting her face for a while now.

Do I say anything or just keep staring at her? She can't see where I'm really looking so…. Oh so not the time… "Are you okay?" I ask despite my previous thoughts.

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"Don't thank me." I mumble.

"Amber!" She shouts. It takes me a second to realize she's looking behind me and not where my eyes are lingering. Close call. Wait, but that's not good.

I swivel back around to face the giant metal thing. Its palms are both fully extended and aiming right at me with an aggressive red color. I can see the power growing in them; this is not going to end well.

"I am Ultron, and I will destroy you." Well, that's a little too scary for my liking. I take the brief moment I am given to plant my feet into the ground as much as possible. I don't even have time to raise my hands before the red energy slams into my chest. I'm knocked onto my back like one of those dumb Bozo toys, except I don't come popping back up.

I go to crawl back up but I cant. All sorts of weird level are showing on the screen in front of me. I don't understand. What is happening?

"Armor malfunction, initiating emergency protocol." Jarvis? He decides to speak up now?

"Jarvis! What does that mean?" I shout in bafflement.

"Protocol, Miss. You are going to be taken to safety. You're new arc reactor can't sustain the amount of energy it's absorbing." What?

Just then my legs stiffen and my arms are impossible to move. The suit slowly picks me up on its on with my back jets. No matter the amount of effort I put it I can't change what is happening. I'm legit breaking a sweat trying to move some part of my body.

I feel a pain go through my arm as Ultron shoots my immobilized arm. Damn he can pack a punch. Before another shot goes off my feet start to lift off the ground.

"Jarvis, no! I can't leave!" I beg this stupid A.I.

"Miss, It's not in my authority to change protocol." Really?

"For fuck's sake Jarvis! That thing is trying to kill her!" Athena needs me, I can't even see her because I can't turn my head. My gaze is fixed on trees that are slowly going out of my line of vision.

"Amber? Help!" I grit my teeth so hard I'm surprised I don't shatter them.

Just as the suit fly's me out with speed I call back, "I'll come back Athena! I won't let them hurt you!" I wonder how much weight my words really hove right now.


End file.
